Happy New Year
by saty-chan
Summary: [Resposta do 17º Desafio Relâmpago do MDF] “Para todos, o Ano Novo é uma época de mudanças, mas para Haruno Sakura esta data trouxera uma mudança especial...” [Casal: sasuXsaku]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia não me pertencem, e sim ao Kishi-Baka-Sensei.

**Fictwer:** Satysume o/

**Beta:** Hys nee-chan Arigato gozaimasu o/

**Casal:** Sasuke/Sakura

**Sumario:** (Resposta para o 17º Desafio Relâmpago do MDF) "Para todos, o Ano Novo é uma época de mudanças, mas para Haruno Sakura esta data trouxera uma mudança especial..."

**-------------------- Happy New Year --------------------**

O Sol se punha sobre Konoha, e as pessoas estavam animadas na Vila da Folha, afinal era Ano Novo. Ou melhor, seria depois da Meia Noite. Todo o povo de Konoha estava empolgado, agitado, ansioso; Menos um certo moreno que achava tudo aquilo estúpido e chato. Uchiha Sasuke nunca se importou com Ano Novo, já que a data tornou-se bem irritante desde que as milhares de garotas começaram a persegui-lo para que passasse a virada do ano na companhia delas.

Uma garota de cabelos rosados caminhava pelas calçadas da vila, sua expressão era séria e pensativa. Não se importava com o tumulto das ruas, queria apenas chamar um certo Uchiha para passar o Ano Novo com ela, mas estava em duvida, como sempre... Ela poderia levar novamente um não. Depois, iria ajudar nos preparativos na praça. Suspirou, pensando como poderia falar com ele: 'Sasuke-kun vamos passar o ano novo juntos?' Ou 'Nee Sasuke-kun, você vai passar o ano novo sozinho? Quer ir comigo?' Ou melhor 'Vamos ficar juntinhos no ano novo?' Negou freneticamente com a cabeça devido ao último pensamento. '...Que coisa mais imprópria...'- pensou, rindo consigo mesma.

Acenou para uma garota tímida sentada num bando a frente do Ichiraku, Hyuuga. Hinata acenou de volta, sorrindo. Sakura surpreendeu-se quando Naruto aproximou-se dela e sorriu. Subitamente ele se virou e acenou freneticamente:

- Sakura-chan! – gritou – Quer vir no Ichiraku com a gente? – perguntou animado.

Sakura sorriu sem graça, não ira atrapalhar o encontro dele. Sorriu:

- Iie, tenho que achar o Sasuke-kun antes! – disse, olhando o relógio e acenando. Antes de começar a correr na direção da ponte onde o time sete costumava se reunir.

Naruto acenou e entrou na loja de Ramen. Seguido por uma extremamente tímida Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura apoiou as mãos no joelho, ofegante. Tinha corrido muito, e estava a poucos metros da ponte. Levantou o olhar e fitou o Uchiha parado na mesma, seus olhos fitavam algum ponto mais interessante no horizonte. Sakura sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, a brisa que soprava fazia com que os cabelos do Uchiha esvoaçassem com o vento. Sem contar o brilho do sol que fazia os olhos do garoto brilhar. Suspirou. A dúvida bateu novamente. E se ele dissesse não? Ela já estava acostumada, mas... Não custava nada tentar:

- Sasuke-kun... – chamou.

A voz da garota invadiu os ouvidos do Uchiha. Não sabia por que, mas... Virou-se para ouvir o que ela, e só ela, tinha para dizer. Já fazia um tempo que tinha percebido um enrolar no estômago quando estava perto dela. Tinha reparado em como ficava preocupado quando ela se machucava; Não que ele se importasse, ela era do seu time. Tinha que se preocupar certo? Quem ele queria enganar, nem a própria mente acreditava mais nele. Ele não podia apenas aceitar e mostrar para todos o que realmente sentia pela Kunoichi de cabelos rosados. Nunca! Ele era um vingador, não tinha tempo para essas baboseiras... Era o que ELE achava.

Ela sorriu sem graça, e isso fez com que ele voltasse à realidade.

– Eu queria saber se...-

Acabou sendo cortada, subitamente uma garota loira surgiu e se agarrou no pescoço do Uchiha. Nada mais, nada menos que Yamanaka Ino, ela tinha um sorriso enorme na face:

- Nee Sasuke-kun! Vamos passar o Ano Novo junto? – perguntou, sorrindo – A gente podia até se beijar quando soltassem os fogos nee...? – completou, fazendo biquinho.

Sakura sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa, mas nada fez. Já que, não demorou muito para que várias garotas surgissem no local. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, com tantas meninas bonitas... Porque ele passaria o Ano Novo com ELA? Desistiu, suspirou triste e resolveu sair de lar. Seu pequeno coração já estava sendo invadido pela dor de ser rejeitada. Não iria agüentar levar um não na frente de todas elas. Apenas virou de costas e começou a caminhar.

Sasuke, mesmo cercados por todas aquelas garotas loucas, conseguiu ver uma jovem garota de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda partir do local. Sasuke suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Já estava ficando atordoado com todas aquelas meninas falando ao mesmo tempo, todas queriam que ele passasse o ano novo com elas. Resmungou alguma coisa, tinha que dar um jeito naquilo. E tinha que ser agora:

- Não vou com nenhuma de vocês! – exclamou, abrindo caminho dentre a 'multidão' de garotas, caminhando para qualquer direção.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quem visse o Uchiha saltar de telhado em telhado em Konoha acharia que ele estava treinando resistência, acharia que ele estava seguindo algum inimigo, ou acharia que ele estava apenas 'fazendo nada'. Nunca, ninguém em sã consciência e nem mesmo o próprio Uchiha diria que ele estava atrás de um certo alguém de cabelos rosados. Deu um salto e pousou, podendo ver a garota sentada num banco de praça lendo alguma coisa, ou apenas fingindo ler, já que ela só folheava a revista sem nenhum interesse.

Começou a caminhar em sua direção. Ele nem ao menos sabia o porquê daquela daquilo, estava 'fora de si'. Isso estava fora de controle, o que ria falar pra ela: 'Desculpe, vamos passar o Ano Novo juntos?' Que ridículo. Aquilo REALMENTE estava fora de controle. Não tinha mais o comando sobre suas pernas... Mas definitivamente ele iria falar com ela. No entanto, poucos metros antes do banco, um certo ninja de vestes verdes e cabelo tigela surgiu do nada. Animado e sorridente:

- Sakura-san! Vamos passar o Ano Novo juntos! – perguntou animado.

- Demo, Lee-san... Não estou muito a fim de passar o Ano Novo com alguém. Já tive decepções de mais hoje. – comentou, sem fitá-lo.

- É por isso mesmo que você tem que vir comigo! Vamos! – disse por vim, puxando-a, sem nem ao menos dar alguma chance da garota dizer algo. Ela apenas foi literalmente arrastada pelas ruas de Konoha.

Mas antes de se afastar completamente do local, conseguiu capturar o olhar do Uchiha um pouco distante deles. Antes do mesmo se afastar e sumir do seu campo de visão.

Negou com a cabeça, ele não estava lá. Oras, o que ele estaria fazendo perto de onde ela estava? Deveria estar maluca... Extremamente maluca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não demorou a chegarem até a praça, onde já havia várias pessoas. Kakashi estava com Kurenai, Iruka, Gai, Jiraya, Asuma e Tsunade. Conversando sobre qualquer coisa. Praticamente todos os senseis estavam lá.

Um pouco afastado estava Naruto com Hinata, Tenten e Neji. Logo se podia ver Kiba com Akamaru nos braços se aproximar com Shino, Chouji, e Shikamaru. Logo Sakura estava sendo guiada por Lee até eles:

- Yoh Minna!

- Bah, sobrancelhudo o que você... – calou-se quando percebeu que Sakura estava com ele- OH O.O Sakura-chan! – exclamou animado - Pensei que você não ia vir. – completou, com uma cara preocupada.

- É, eu também... – comentou, sorrindo amarelo.

Naruto abriu um sorriso enorme para a kunoichi. Lee começou uma conversa e todos o acompanharam, menos Sakura que, não estava realmente se sentindo bem ali... Ele podia aparecer com todas aquelas garotas e ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver isso.

Sakura não participava da conversa, e suspirando, desejou ir para casa.

- Gomem Minna... – disse sorrindo sem graça – Não estou me sentindo bem... Acho melhor ir pra casa... – completou levantando-se do banco.

- Tudo bem – disse Tenten sorrindo, enquanto a fitava – Se melhorar, volte ok? – completou, piscando para a amiga.

Sakura acenou e saiu do local. Queria tomar um banho e dormir. Era o melhor que podia fazer naquele dia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Sasuke caminhava pela vila, "socando-se" mentalmente. Oras, o que diabos estivera prestes a fazer? Ele era louco? Porque _ELE_, Uchiha Sasuke, o vingador, iria chamar uma garota para celebrar uma data estúpida?

Negou freneticamente com a cabeça. Novamente, quem ele queria enganar? Bufou e começou a caminhar, tinha que arranjar algo para fazer. Treinar! Ótimo, ele era um vingador, certo? Tinha que ficar forte para matar seu irmão. Começou a caminhar na direção da floresta.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao lugar. Treinava sozinho, chutando, socando, e atacando as pobres árvores do local. As lembranças do fim da tarde invadiram sua mente, estava pensando nela... Socou-se mentalmente, _POR QUE_ diabos estava pensando nela?

Arg! Era tão irritante pensar nela, e agora ele estava irritado porque era irritante pensar em alguém. Ou melhor, estava irritado consigo mesmo por pensar essas coisas.

Resolvei ir para casa, quem sabe _LÁ_ ele não pensaria _NELA_.

Voltou para a vila saltando de árvore em árvore. Pôde ver pessoas reunidas da praça central da vila. Saltou e pousou. Quando se virou para voltar a sua casa acabou por ser segurado por uma kunoichi loira de olhos azuis:

- Sasuke-kun! Que bom que eu te achei, já são 7 horas e vamos começar a arrumar os preparativos! – comentou animada, agarrando-se ao braço do Uchiha.

Sasuke sentiu uma gota descer em sua testa depois de começar a ser arrastado pela loira na direção da praça. Ótimo, seu plano de voltar para casa tinha ido por água abaixo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Sakura suspirou entediada, já eram quase 11 horas da noite e ela estava em casa. Não tinha razão para sair, aquela data havia se tornado irritante. Passou a mão pelos cabelos recém secos.

Murmurou algo que nem ao menos ela pôde ouvir... Hei? Por que mesmo estava em casa naquele dia...? É mesmo, não estava lá com a sua turma porque ELE estaria lá. Mas... Porque ela estava se prendendo em casa em pleno Ano Novo? Que coisa mais estúpida!

Levantou-se da cama decidida.Vestiu a primeira roupa que viu no armário... Um vestido rosa bebê de alcinhas, que combinava com seus cabelos. Calçou uma sandália prata e saiu de casa penteando rapidamente o cabelo antes de atravessar a porta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hinata estava usando um vestido azul bebê, e calçava uma sandália da mesma cor. Estava tão bela quando o céu que agora estava escuro. Sorriu timidamente para a amiga de coques, sentada em um banco com um vestido lilás.

Naruto estava sentado com a garota de obres perolado sorridente. Olhava a volta, Sakura não estava lá... Abaixou o olhar, será que ela estava bem? Suspirou...

Subitamente todos os olhares dos ninjas foram direcionados para um soar de passos apressado. Vindo na direção da braça. Tenten abriu um enorme sorriso, assim como Hinata. Que mesmo tímida, acenou para a amiga que havia acabado de chegar.

- Kon-Konban wa Minna! – falou ofegante, apoiando as mãos no joelho e tomando fôlego.

- Sakura-san! – exclamou Lee. Que usava um 'terno' preto – Você esta muito bonita esta noite. – comentou, tentando se mostrar galanteador.

- Ah, Arigatou, Lee-san. – respondeu sem graça.

Os olhos verdes que agora fitavam Lee passaram a fitar outra pessoa. Aquele Uchiha que acabara de chegar da bancada de ramen com a kunoichi loira. Por incrível coincidência, o olhar dele também parou sobre ela. Estava linda, perfeita... A garota colocou uma mecha rosa de cabelo atrás da orelha, corada. Virou o rosto para outro lado, tentando esconder o rubor:

- Nee testuda! Resolveu aparecer... – comentou Ino. Provocando, enquanto se agarrava mais ao braço do Uchiha.

- Ino porquinha! Eu vim porque eu quero ver os fogos, ok? – falou, com um olhar assassino.

Já eram 11:40h, todos resolveram levantar-se e se posicionar em vários lugares da praça. Alguns casais estavam mais afastados como Tenten e Neji, que estavam juntos há dois meses. Assim como Naruto e Hinata, mesmo estando juntos há um mês. Hinata não tinha se acostumado com a idéia. Era muito mágico para ela.

Shikamaru estava quase dormindo num banco quando foi chacoalhado por uma loira de corpo definido:

- Vai dormir 20 minutos antes dos fogos, baka? – perguntou a Sabaku, sentando-se ao lado do 'amigo'. Amigo? Estavam juntos a um bom tempo e ninguém nem ao menos desconfiava.

- Bah, Temari. Você é muito problemática. – disse, girando os olhos e suspirando quando sentiu a garota deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

Ino estava agarrada com Sasuke. Esperando a hora para poder lhe tascar um beijo. Sasuke nem ao menos dava atenção para a Yamanaka, estava mais interessado na garota Haruno sentada em um banco com Lee. Ela não parecia tão empolgada quanto o amigo na conversa em que estavam tendo no momento.

11:50, faltavam apenas 10 minutos. Dez minutos para aquele ano ir embora e um novo chegar sobre Konoha. Nesse momento, todos - até os casais - se levantaram, preparando-se para 'saltar' quando os fogos fossem estourados:

- Sakura-san! Venha! – chamou Lee, se aproximando da multidão que havia se formado.

- Ok... – respondeu sem muita animação.

10:55, míseros cinco minutos separam esse ano do novo que viria. Sasuke conseguiu se soltar de Ino, e com ajuda daquela multidão ele se perdeu da garota. Olhou envolta, estava procurando alguém, um alguém de cabelos rosados e orbes verdes como esmeraldas.

Começaram a soltar os fogos, mesmo ainda não sendo meia noite. Os alto falantes estavam ligados, para a contagem regressiva. Achou a garota, estava abaixada... Segurava um daqueles fogos de mãos (**N/A:** aqueles do Japão que pode segurar u.u). Alguma coisa fez com que ele se aproximasse dela, essa 'coisa' se chamava coração:

- Que belos fogos... – disse a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

- Sim... – sussurrou, apreciando as faíscas que saiam da pequena cordinha – mas gosto das faíscas.

- Eu nunca tinha visto... – comentou, 'curvando-se' – São realmente bonitos... – completou, estava mais encantado com o brilho que as faíscas produziam nos olhos da garota do que nos próprios fogos.

- Hai...

..._5_...

- Sakura...

- O que...? – perguntou, levantando-se.

..._4_...

- Eu... – começou, porque era tão difícil?

- Você...?

..._3_...

- Droga... – murmurou – "Eu amo você... É tão difícil falar essas simples palavras?" – exclamava em pensamentos.

Acabou! Podia-se ouvir o soar de milhares de fogos. Varias pessoas se abraçando, enquanto eles apenas se olhavam.

- F-Feliz Ano Novo Sasuke-kun... – falou timidamente a Haruno. Corada pelo olhar do garoto. Com um pouco de receio aproximou-se, abraçando-o.

Sasuke ficou sem reação por algum momento, mas acabou por retribuir o abraço da garota. Ele nada disse, ela se afastou dele, fitando-o. Quando percebeu que ele ainda a abraçava:

- Sasuke-kun...? – sussurrou.

Apenas uma coisa veio em sua mente. Sem mais delongas tomou os lábio da garota, fazendo-a estremecer. Sakura sentiu a felicidade invadir seu ser. Apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou o momento. Toda a dor foi embora naquele mesmo instante. E pra ela, era apenas eles dois no mundo e mais ninguém. O tempo podia parar ou o mundo acabar, ela não ligava. Se estivessem juntos...

Uma loira captou o casal, seus olhos se arregalaram. Por um lado, estava triste, poderia até chorar. Mas pelo outro, estava feliz, mesmo Sakura tendo ganhado. Uma ficou feliz. Resolveu achar Chouji e roubar umas batatinhas.

Separaram-se, Sakura estava corada. O Uchiha a fitava, retirou uma mecha de cabelo que atrapalhava sua visão do rosto da kunoichi. Ela sorriu timidamente, enquanto borboletas rodopiavam em seu estômago.

- Feliz Ano Novo... Sakura...

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Acabei x.x A tempo? O.o

Sei que o Ano Novo ta "longe". Mas o tema era 'Data Especial', e eu escolhi Ano Novo Espero que tenha ficado bom o

Reviews são sempre bem vindas ----

Kissus

Saty o/


End file.
